pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePokémonGamer/Archive 2
I ---- Evolved Pokemon That is a Shelgon meaning that Sawyer's Bagon has evolved into a Shelgon. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:08, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Great to see :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::That's great! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter as it will probably appear in the future. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Could you upload an image of Sceptile using Dragon Pulse? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:37, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't matter, Kyu uploaded some images. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:48, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Could you upload new images of the ones you tagged for deletion? the anime images. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:32, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I see... If it get confirmed on a few sites I go to, I'll upload the episode. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I didn't know you had links to Serebii? I have links to the webmaster (don't know his name). Anyway, I would look at Serebii's site to see new episodes but I would wait an hour or two since they uploaded the last fake then took it down. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, I think you should tell Serebii about the fake title of the first episode of XYZ being dubbed as the have "The Explosive Birth of Zygarde!" in the upcoming episodes corner. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:12, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay then. Also, can you tell Serebii about the episode I stated above in my previous message too :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:23, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:30, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, I've just looked. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:32, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Don't worry, it's okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Sceptile Um, thanks Gamer.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:33, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:XYZ Episodes Ah alright if that's the case. Nah, I didn't get that information from the Bulbapedia forum. When I see there are English titles comfirmed for the new episodes, I always google them to make sure they are right. From the sites I saw on Google, they were tentative. Guess they got the information from Bulbapedia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Great :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll have a look once I've uploaded the trailer to the episode, the one you uploaded. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:32, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't know about the first one as it's been cut to the last second but the second one is Pin Missle. It's possible that both are Pin Missle. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:35, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Project... I think I have something for you. Since the uploads of images for episodes is mostly on hold, could you upload images for theme songs and songs? like the Team Rocket song. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:03, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you upload more images for the latest episode as there is only one, and the one was uploaded by you. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:33, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:24, February 12, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:51, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for voting and finishing the gallery :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:31, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Request A new request has been uploaded to requests for user rights. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) JasonL Who's Jason L? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :This is Lord your talking about? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean Jokeman20. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:21, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::So it's Jokeman20 your talking about then. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for confirming :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) By the way, I saw that you chose your username as you couldn't think of a name. You could change your username by the way, if you wanted. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I just wanted to let you know incase you may have though of a better username for yourself :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:26, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know that. My username is based on my name and the year I was born. Not very original but it makes me remember my username, same on Bulbapedia too. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) User Excuse me. Is something wrong about one of the users named JasonL?--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) How do you know? Are you a user on Wikipedia, too?--Jokeman20 (talk) 20:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh! So you're the one who thanked me on Pokémon the Series:XYZ episodes. Well, thanks for the support! I respect that.--Jokeman20 (talk) 21:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Song images If you can find better images of what you're uploading, that would be great. The current images are great as a placeholder, until there are better images. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Really? Wow, I thought there would be better images out there. Anyway, I was thinking of you applying for PokePower. PokePower is an organisation on the wiki but it is mostly redundant. As Forums is going to be fully replaced in the future with Discussions, I would like to get users applying to PokePower as soon as can. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, the reason why I want more users to joint it is because debates can then be moved to there too. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::It does. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes, I just saw that you messaged me via Recent Changes before I logged in. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:27, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Referee Robot Do you think you can make a page for the robot that acted as referee in the Sunyshore City Gym from the Diamond and Pearl series? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:03 February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Clemontic Gear Yeah, using the translation as name will be fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Could you write the rest of the inventions statuses and usages? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:45, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:49, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Wondering Excuse me, by any chance do you have a code that relates to Mew?--Jokeman20 (talk) 00:25, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Close. I meant a mystical Pokémon code.--Jokeman20 (talk) 04:50, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Request for User Rights notice A user called Misch60 has applied for user rights. To vote, go to following link here. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Romaji Do we use the translation from Google Translate? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:36, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, I've realised I'm wrong. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:45, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay dokey :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:37, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I've now got it on Google Translate, romaji that is. I thank you tons and tons :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:51, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Righty ho! Ellis99 Volcanion 08:00, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Does Aria have a Vivillon? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, it's supposed to debut later in the series. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:29, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::How do you calculate the Japanese writing of something that is in romaji? (also, I've altered your user page to look better and include the nav temp of PokePower members) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for telling me this :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:32, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:31, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Amelia Can I get Amelia's pokemon?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Gen VII You are right, the "space" for that page is locked, so nobody else can create the page until a proper source is cited. How's the work on BW/XY images going, anyway, to replace small with bigger ones? Energy ''X'' 23:25, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:07, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Noivern Should add Noivern's picture?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:04, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Can I get Zapdos and Noivern?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:21, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Episode Titles Hey, there. I've just learned that those titles were fake. Do you think you can undo them all please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 07:09 March 3, 2016 (UTC) User rights I think you should apply for user rights as you seem to fit the criteria. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:22, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:35, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, it's just that my account went weird and I wasn't sure you saw it. It went really slow and I went out of the message I sent you. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:45, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Looks like it. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::You definitely should apply. Utkar22 14:57, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:22, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Accidental file upload The file is deleted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:58, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Corrections Could you correct the romaji names of Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions and other characters with a notable title and their Pokemon? I would start from Kanto and work your way through each region through the generations. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Actually Thepokemongamer some genius somewhere has actually gotten the first 80 episodes of the show uploaded to Youtube and I would just kiss the genius who did that because they are brilliant well maybe not if it was a guy I prefer girls and am I the only person here who thinks that Dawn is a very pretty character? Ok Thepokemongamer Thank you for letting me know about the tilds I keep forgetting to use them as they are not a normal key that I would use but I am also glad to hear that I am not the only person who thinks that Dawn is very Easy on the eyes but interestingly I made up liking redheads to get my sister off of my not really having a preference (Spoiler alert: it used to be blondes) so she thinks that I like Misty which I am not saying that I don't think that Misty is atractive but I am saying that I do not like her more than another female walking companion of Ash's but it strikes me as funny that Misty only followed Ash around because of the fact that her bicycle got trashed and she was waiting for him to pay for a new one and also is it somewhat odd to you guys that I am actually a computer?